I Love You
by Kyuhyun's Girl
Summary: CHP 2 UPDATE! Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Saat Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun kembali sayang sungguh sayang Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih. "Apa dengan seperti ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali melihat mu?"/ "Sadarlah! Bahkan kau tak pantas untuk mencintainya sekarang!" / KYUMIN FF! GS! RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

KyuMin Fanfiction

Tittle : I Love You

Author : Gita (KyuMing137)

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

And other cast

Part : 1/?

Genre : Romance, Drama, maybe litte sad /?

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch! Typo (s).

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

_Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia dengannya, namun aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau berbahagia karena dan bersama ku .._

Sungmin menatap malas layar computer jinjingnya. Begitu memuakkan melihat tulisan yang begitu terpampang di hadapannya. Haruskah mereka melakukan ini? Mengumbar kemesraan di dunia maya? Mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang hangat di bicarakan di sekolah. Pemuda tampan dengan gaya coolnya, siapa yang tak mengenal pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? Lalu berlanjut pada perempuan yang selalu ia puja, Victoria Song. Seorang berempuan berwajah oriental dengan rambut indah yang selalu menari mengikuti irama angin. Meliuk-liuk dengan indahnya.

Seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu siapa mereka berdua. Cho Kyuhyun terlebih lagi, ia adalah lelaki penjerat hati wanita. Selain itu ia memiliki suara yang sangat merdu, ia berkali-kali di dapuk sebagai salah satu pengisi acara di acara-acara besar sekolah.

_Ia pantas, bahkan sangat pantas untuk mendapatkan semua itu .._

"Lee Sungmin."

Perempuan itu menoleh kala sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah manis sahabatnya yang bernama Kim Ryeowook sedang tersenyum. Perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan wajah polos itu telah lama menjadi sehabat Sungmin. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Mata sipitnya melirik ke arah layar laptop. "Kau bertindak bodoh lagi, Lee Sungmin." Ryeowook berujar datar namun terdengar bagai sebuah sindirin yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Sungmin menoleh, menatap wajah Ryeowook yang terlampau manis itu. "Berhentilah berkata seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis, jangan tertipu dengan wajah manisnya. Perempuan berpipi tirus itu bisa menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda dalam keadaan tertentu. Ya seperti sekarang ini. Sungmin sering mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada lelaki yang menjadi kekasih Victoria itu. Namun menurut sisi pandang Ryeowook, sahabatnya itu memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Tetapi hingga sekarang Sungmin masih ragu pada perasaan yang tumbuh dalam benaknya. Ia yang terlalu bodoh atau Ryeowook yang terlalu sok tahu tentang hatinya? 

Orang bodoh pun bisa membaca bahasa tubuh Sungmin jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Layaknya gadis jika sedang jatuh cinta, dan Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu. Jadi ..

Kau terlalu bodoh, Lee Sungmin ..

"Apa dengan seperti ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali melihat mu?"

Sungmin bungkam. Pertanyaan Ryewook mampu menahan suaranya di pangkal tenggorokan. Ia tak bisa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Dulu Kyuhyun sempat menyukai Sungmin, sebagai sahabat dekatnya, tentu saja Ryeowook tahu akan hal itu. Ia tahu jika Sungmin juga menyukai Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain, bahkan saling mencintai. Namun Ryeowook tidak tahu yang ada dalam benak sahabatnya itu hingga pada saat Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya, Sungmin tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dan Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin telah menolaknya. Dengan berat hati lelaki berwajah tampan itu mundur untuk melupakan Sungmin. Membuang segala khayalan manis yang ia ciptakan dalam lamunan semu.

"Lee Sungmin?" Suara Ryeowook kembali mengalun. Memecah keheningan yang memenjara Sungmin. "Sadarlah! Bahkan kau tak pantas untuk mencintainya sekarang!"

Ryeowook bukan hanya sahabat dekat Sungmin, jauh sebelum Ryeowook mengenal Sungmin, ia telah terlebih dahulu berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook ingin sekali marah pada kedua sahabatnya yang bodoh itu. Terlebih lagi pada Sungmin, perempuan itu patut di salahkan. Semua tak akan serumit ini jika ia mau mengakui bahwa ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Maaf..,"

"Katakan itu pada Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin diam dalam diam, pikirannya bercabang-cabang. Mengucapkan kata maaf pada Kyuhyun? Apa kau bercanda, Kim Ryeowook? Bahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hampir tak pernah bertegur sapa. Bertemu hanya sesekali saja. Meskipun mereka satu sekolah namun mereka terkesan saling menghindar. Hubungan mereka tengah berada di batas canggung yang begitu tinggi. Entah kapan tembok penghalang yang begitu kokoh di hati masing-masing bisa hancur. Tergerus perasaan halus nan suci yang bernama cinta.

Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin saat sahabatnya itu hanya menunduk dan memilin rok seragam. Ia sadar, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu telah melukai perasaan Sungmin yang memang terlalu sensitive. Bahkan perempuan bermarga Lee itu sudah siap menangis, air mata sudah menggenang di sudut kedua matanya. Membuat pandangannya tersamarkan.

"Maaf..," Ryeowook berbisik lirih. Sungmin hanya diam, namun bisa Ryeowook rasakan bahu Sungmin mulai bergetar samar. Inilah titik yang paling menjengkelkan saat mereka membicarakan hal tentang Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan selalu menangis, entah apa yang membuatnya menangis. Ryeowook yang selalu terpancing emosi dan mengomelinya atau menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya?

Ini semua terlalu rumit ..

"Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu kepada mu, Sungmin-ah..," Sungmin memeluk tubuh kurus Ryeowook semakin erat. Sungmin menutup matanya, menyembunyikan keindahan manic foxynya. Membiarkan tetesan air mata membasahi kedua pipi berisinya.

_Biarkan aku menangis di pundak mu, sahabat ku .._

Mata sipit Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca. Perempuan berpipi tirus itu mencoba menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Namun ia harus kuat, ia tidak boleh menangis di saat seperti ini. Ia harus memberikan semangat kepada Sungmin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook bertanya lirih menyamai bisikan angin di sore hari. Sungmin diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "jangan khawatir..," jawabnya pelan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, Sungmin-ah." Sungmin melepas rengkuhannya pada tubuh Ryeowook. Jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk menyeka kedua pipinya yang memerah. Lalu bibirnya tersenyum, memberi bukti –palsu- pada Ryeowook bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja atau mencoba untuk baik-baik saja, Sungmin-ah?

_Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mu, Ryeowook-ah .._

"Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Sungmin semangat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook khawatir lebih jauh padanya. Ryeowook tersenyum lega melihat sahabatnya. Gadis bermarga Kim itu tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, senyuman yang Sungmin lempar itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman palsu. Ia sedang menutupi suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau. Kedua kaki mungil mereka pun berayun beriringan. Sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar celotehan yang Ryeowook lontarkan. Membuat suasana yang semula mengharu biru tergantikan dengan tawa.

_Semua sudah jauh lebih baik .._

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Saat di perjalanan pulang, Sungmin merasakan dahaga yang begitu besar. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membeli dua buah minuman di kedai yang berada di sekitar taman Kota. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tengah duduk santai di bangku taman di bawah pohon rindang. Tak lama setelah Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun datang.

Apa ini takdir dari Tuhan?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memasang wajah tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Sedang apa aku disini?" ulangnya meremehkan. "Ini tempat umum, Kim Ryeowook-ssi." Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya itu memang pandai sekali membelokkan kata. Pandai berdebat, sama seperti Sungmin. Kedua sahabatnya itu memang pandai sekali berdebat. Jika sudah berdebat tanpa tepi, dengan segala kebesaran hati Ryeowook memilih untuk diam. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan mengatakan, 'Kau kalah.' Lalu Ryeowook menjawab, 'Aku hanya mengalah bukan kalah.'

"Ryeowook-ah, ini minuman…..mu..,"

Sungmin terbelalak hebat saat mata sipitnya menangkap siluet tubuh Kyuhyun berada tepat di hadapannya. Ryeowook menatap kaku kedua orang bodoh yang sedang terlibat kontak mata itu. "Terimakasih, Sungmin-ah." Ucap Ryeowook sembari mengambil sebotol minuman rasa jeruk itu dari genggaman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersadar dan sesegera mungkin untuk memutuskan pandangan keduannya. "Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul lagi seperti ini." kata Ryeowook. "Hey, Sungmin-ah! Duduklah." Ryeowook menarik lengan Sungmin sedikit keras, membuat perempuan berwajah manis itu langsung duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Sungmin ingin bangkit namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Hatinya ingin ia untuk tetap berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Apa kabar, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menoleh kaget begitu sadar Kyuhyun sedang bertanya padanya. Ia menjatuhkan pandang pada mata besar milik lelaki yang mengisi hatinya itu. Sungmin begitu menyukai mata Kyuhyun. Dulu, saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja, Sungmin selalu memandang dalam mata Kyuhyun. Menyelami mata itu dengan penuh kekaguman. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

_Aku merindukan mu, Kyuhyun-ah .. _

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil lalu berkata, "aku juga baik-baik saja. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu." Lalu lelaki February itu terkekeh kecil. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Apa kau masih menyukai Yesung, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Sahabat kecilnya itu begitu menyukai teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kim Yesung. Lelaki berkepala besar itu terlah berhasil mencuri perhatian Ryeowook. "Dia sudah menjadi kekasih ku, Kyuhyun-ah." Ryeoowok berujar bangga. Ternyata perasaan cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kedekatan mereka berawal dari club music yang mereka ikuti. Lambat laun keduanya mulai merasakan perasaan halus mulai mengisi relung hati masing-masing. Dengan segenap keberanian Yesung pun menggutarakan cintanya pada Ryeowook. Tanpa banyak kata, perempuan bersuara tenor itu menerima cinta Yesung.

"Benarkah?" mata besar Kyuhyun membulat. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengetahuinya?" tanyanya lagi. Ryeowook menyeruput minumannya lalu menjawab, "karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasih mu itu, Kyuhyun-ah! Sehingga kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabat mu."

_Rasanya sangat sulit untuk percaya jika cinta mu bukan lagi untuk ku, Kyuhyun-ah.._

"Kau berlebihan, Ryeowook-ah. Sungmin saja tidak pernah mengomentari kekasih ku." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. "Apa salahnya jika aku memberikan perhatian lebih pada kekasih ku?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook kesal. "Tetapi aku tidak pernah melupakan kalian berdua. Asal kalian tahu, kalian sangatlah berharga dalam hidup ku begitu juga dengan Victoria. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Sungmin-ah, Ryeowook-ah, kalian sahabat terbaik ku..,"

_Sahabat? Bisakah aku menjadi cinta mu lagi?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sungmin-ah, Ryeowook-ah, kalian sahabat terbaik ku.._

Kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali memenuhi ruang telinga Sungmin. Dulu dan sekarang ia adalah sahabat Kyuhyun. Namun bagaimana dengan nanti? Apakah masih mereka bersahabat?

_Tentu saja, kami akan bersahabat selamanya. Masa lalu biarkan menjadi cerita .._

Apa yang kau katakan, Lee Sungmin?! Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong pada diri mu sendiri. Cukup kau mengakui bahwa kau menyukainya semua akan jauh lebih baik. "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyukainya!" Sungmin berujar sendiri dalam gelapnya malam. Sungmin memeluk gulingnya lalu menutup mata, membiarkan bayang wajah Kyuhyun menari-nari di fikirannya.

_Victoria, maafkan aku.., karena aku memikirkan kekasih mu .._

"Sungmin-ah? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Ryeowook memasuki kamar Sungmin dengan sesuka hatinya. Malam ini Ryeowook bermalam di apartement Sungmin. Perempuan berwajah manis itu bangkit lalu menggeleng, "belum. Ada apa, Ryeowook-ah?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ryeowook diam beberapa saat. "Kyuhyun meminta kita ke apartementnya." Ucapnya pelan. Ia tak yakin Sungmin akan menerima tawarannya. "Untuk apa?"

"Hari ini perayaan pertama hari jadi Kyuhyun dan Victoria." Sungmin menatap Ryeowook nanar. Jika ia datang itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Tetapi jika ia menolak, ia merasa tidak enak hati. "Sungmin-ah? Aku bisa menolak jika kau memang tidak ingin hadir." Ryeowook memberi penawaran.

"Kita akan datang, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Jangan bertindak bodoh, Sungmin-ah!" Ryeowook bukan orang bodoh, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus melihat sahabatnya berlama-lama menyaksikan kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Victoria. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Ryeowook-ah. Bukan kah tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa kita sahabat terbaiknya? Jangan sampai kita mengecewakannya."

_Aku akan senang atas kebahagian mu, Kyuhyun-ah.._

Sungmin bangkit hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju, namun langkahya terhenti kala tangan Ryeowook mencekal lengannya. "Sekali lagi aku bertanya pada mu, Sungmin-ah. Kau yakin?" Mata sipit Ryeowook menatap dalam kedua mata Sungmin.

"Sangat yakin." Ryeowook menghela nafas lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Sungmin. "Kau yang meminta, Sungmin-ah..,"

.

.

.

Ting Tong

"Kalian datang juga. Masuklah..," Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah lalu mempersilahkan kedua sahabatnya untuk masuk ke dalam apartementnya. "Ayo duduk, sebentar lagi Victoria akan datang. Dia akan datang sedikit terlambat."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa coklat milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali dar dapur membawa dua kaleng minuman soda. "Minumlah..,"

"Terimakasih..," sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di hadapan dimana Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah duduk santai. Lelaki itu diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Sungmin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat wajah manis perempuan istimewa untuk dirinya itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri bahwa ia begitu merindukan Sungmin. Merindukan gelak tawanya, sentuhan kecilnya dan apapun yang ada pada Sungmin begitu ia rindukan. "Kemana Victoria?" suara tenor Ryeowook membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan singkatnya. Lelaki itu melirik arah pintu dengan sedikit gelisah. Apa mungkin perempuan yang sedang ia tunggu itu tidak akan datang? "Seharusnya dia sudah datang. Bersabarlah, Kim Ryeowook." Sahut Kyuhyun mencoba member pengertian.

"Maaf aku terlambat..,"

Pintu apartement Kyuhyun terbuka bersamaan dengan terlihatnya tubuh Victoria dalam balutan pakaian trendy masa kini. "Jalanan sungguh padat merayap." Lanjutnya sembari melangkah masuk. "Jagiya..," lengannya mengapit pinggul Kyuhyun untuk menempel pada tubuhnya. Lalu mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya itu. "Tak apa." Sahut Kyuhyun sembari melempar senyuman menawan pada sang kekasih. "Kau sudah mengenal mereka bukan?"

Perempuan bertubuh sexy itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Sungmin-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi. Sahabat terbaik mu. benar, bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian..,"

"Kami juga..," Jawab Ryeowook. Perempuan yang menjelma menjadi sahabat terbaik Sungmin itu memang sengaja menggunakan kita. Kita yang ia maksud adalah dirinya sendiri dan Sungmin. Ia mengambil alih peran Sungmin untuk menajwab. Ryeowook tahu dan ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini.

Detik demi detik terus bergulir, tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Beberapa menit yang lalu Victoria sudah pergi meninggalkan apartement Kyuhyun. Ia beralasan ada sesuatu yang mendesak dan tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Kyuhyun pun mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Yesung, Ryeowook-ah?" Kyuhyun melempar tanya. Membuat perempuan yang di tanyainya tersenyum tertahan. "Belum terlalu lama. Sekitar lima bulan yang lalu." Jawabnya singkat namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat Ryewook, sahabatnya itu memang sangat menggemaskan. "Lalu kau, Sungmin-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku..aku..,"

TBC !

Ayo! Lemparin saya pake cangkang Ddangkoma -_- MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA ATAS TERLAMBATNYA FF SAYA YANG SEBELUMNYA .. ITU BELU RAMPUNG, SUNGGUH ^v^

Ini saya bawa FF baru, semoga suka yaa :) saya tunggu Reviewnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Yesung, Ryeowook-ah?" Kyuhyun melempar tanya. Membuat perempuan yang di tanyainya tersenyum tertahan. "Belum terlalu lama. Sekitar lima bulan yang lalu." Jawabnya singkat namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat Ryewook, sahabatnya itu memang sangat menggemaskan. "Lalu kau, Sungmin-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku..aku..,"

KyuMin Fanfiction

Tittle : I Love You

Author : Gita

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Ryeowook

Yesung

And other cast

Part : 2/?

Genre : Romance, Drama, maybe litte sad /?

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch! Typo (s).

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

"Dia belum memiliki kekasih." Akhirnya Ryeowook yang menjawab. Sungmin sedari tadi nampaknya bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya untuk apa ia bingung? Pertanyaan semudah itu pun masih saja kau buat rumit, Lee Sungmin ..

"Ah benarkah? Yang ku tahu, kau memiliki banyak teman lelaki yang sedang dekat dengan mu. Itu yang ku dengar dari teman-teman di sekolah." Tanyanya sembari memasukkan satu potong cake rasa coklat ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dengan teratur. Ia mencoba untuk sebiasa mungkin. "Mereka hanya teman ku. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada satu di antara mereka."

"Kenapa tidak? Rasanya kau sudah lama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih."

Terakhir kali Sungmin berpacaran saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah tingkat pertama. Ya bisa di katakan itu adalah awal masa puber Sungmin. Jadi ia pun hanya menganggapnya sebagai kenangan lucu saat dirinya baru beranjak dewasa. Kyuhyun saat itu pun tahu siapa pacar Sungmin. Namun saat itu ia hanya bisa tersenyum manis saat Sungmin bercerita tentang pacar kecilnya. Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, sahabat lelakinya itu merasa sakit mendengar setiap kata pujian yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Terlalu awam memang jika di katakan sebagai cinta, mengingat umur mereka saat itu masih sangat belia. Namun pada nyatanya, cinta masa kecil Kyuhyun itu masih bersemi dalam hatinya hingga saat ini. Hingga dirinya benar-benar tahu dan mengerti apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melupakan Choi Siwon itu?" Sepertinya lelaki itu sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan Sungmin. Terlebih lagi pada urusan asmaranya. Berbagai pertanyaan sudah meluncur keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin menanggapi. Ia memang masih ingat pada kekasih kecilnya yang bernama Siwon itu. Kenangan itu memang masih menghuni sisi hatinya yang lain, namun bukan berarti ia masih menyimpan cintanya untuk Siwon, bukan?

_Kau juga masa lalu ku, Kyuhyun-ah .. Namun aku juga berharap bahwa kau yang menjadi masa depan ku nanti .._

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah! Sepertinya kau sangat penasaran sekali dengan kehidupan cinta Sungmin? Kau cemburu, eoh?" Ryeowook angkat bicara setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada kekasihnya. Sedari tadi perempuan itu hanya asik mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sembari saling berkirim pesan dengan Yesung, kekasihnya.

"Aku.., mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

Ryeowook terlihat puas sekali melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah. Sepertinya lelaki yang sangat ahli dalam bidang menyanyi itu juga masih menyukai Sungmin. "Jangan berbohong pada perasaan mu sendiri, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ini sahabat mu. Aku sudah sangat mengenal mu."

Entah mengapa, perkataan Ryeowook itu mampu membuat hatinya berdesir. Jika bisa di ibaratkan, perkataan kekasih Yesung beberapa detik yang lalu itu bagaikan sebuah peluru yang di tembakkan lalu tepat mengenai sasaran. Ya kurang lebih seperti itulah.

"Ryeowook-ah..,"

"Sudahlah, Sungmin-ah. Yang ku katakan itu sebuah kebenaran. Kau tak perlu berenak hati padanya. Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Victoria, namun bukan berarti kau sudah benar-benar hilang dari hatinya. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya."

Ryeowook pada dasarnya adalah sahabat yang sangat perduli pada sahabatnya. Ia sudah menganggap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Rasa sayangnya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu sudah sangat besar. Ketulusannya dalam berteman membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terharu. Tak jarang mereka berkata, 'aku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mu, Ryeowook-ah.'

"Aku hanya ingin kedua sahabat ku bahagia." Imbuhnya kemudian. Nada bicara terdengar sangat lembut. Menyamai bisikan seorang ibu kepada buah hatinya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya diam, kepala keduanya tertunduk. Entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan kini.

_Rasanya untuk jujur sekarang pun sudah terlambat, Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu telah berpaling pada seseorang yang jauh lebih sempurna .. Biarkan saja aku seperti ini, Ryeowook-ah .. Mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan untuk ku .._

Ketiganya diam, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah ikut campur terlalu jauh..,"

Sungmin menatap sahabat perempuannya itu dengan tatapan hangat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis, namun rasa gengsinya terlalu tinggi menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan lelaki itu. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya mengulur ke arah Ryeowook. Tanpa ragu, Ryeowook pun menerima uluran tangan Sungmin. Kedua tangan itu terpaut erat, sangat erat.

_Semuanya akan lebih baik jika kau ada di samping ku , Ryeowook-ah .. _

"Kami pergi, Kyuhyun-ah..,"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah datang dan hati-hati di jalan..,"

Setelah Sungmin dan Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan apartementnya, Kyuhyun melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Biarkan saja peralatan pestanya tadi berserakan dimana-mana. Besok saja di bereskan, begitu pikirnya.

"_Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Victoria, namun bukan berarti kau sudah benar-benar hilang dari hatinya. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya."_

Kata-kata yang Ryeowook ucapkan tadi masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Apa maksud Ryeowook berkata seperti itu? tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Lelaki itu menggeram frustasi. Ini sangat rumit ..

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti semula –tidak ada suara Ryeowook yang menari-nari di sekitar telinganya dan…tidak ada lagi Sungmin dalam kepalanya.

"Bahkan saat ku pejamkan kedua mata ku, kau lah yang pertama kali muncul dalam bayangan ku….Sungmin-ah..," lirih Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Ia peluk guling yang selalu menemani tidur malamnya. "Apa Ryeowook sekarang menjadi seorang peramal? Bagaimana bisa ia menebak semuanya dengan tepat sasaran?" Kyuhyun kembali berbicara seorang diri.

"Sungmin-ah.., aku merindukan mu."

.

.

"Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau sangat lelah."

Terutama hati mu, Sungmin-ah. Lanjut Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook bisa melihat semuanya dari pancaran mata Sungmin. Perempuan itu sepertinya sudah letih menghadapi rumitnya cinta yang tersimpan dalam hati. "Tidurlah, Sungmin-ah." Pinta Ryeowook.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau tidak lelah selalu mengurus ku, hm?" Sungmin bertanya pelan. Sepelan gesekan antar dedaun di musim gugur. Matanya terasa panas. Oh sepertinya Sungmin ingin menangis lagi. "Aku tidak akan lelah jika aku mengurusi sahabat ku sendiri. Apapun akan ku lakukan asal sahabat ku bahagia. Apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau dan Kyuhyun bisa bersatu. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu untuk bersenang-senang dengan Yesung jika kau sendiri tidak bisa bersenang-senang dengan lelaki yang kau sayangi."

Satu bulir air mata meleleh dari mata indah Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka Ryeowook akan berkata seperti itu. "Ryeowook-ah, sudahlah. Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bersatu."

"Kalian akan bersatu jika kau dan Kyuhyun mau jujur pada perasaan masing-masing. Terlebih lagi kau, Lee Sungmin!"

"Ryeowook-ah..,"

Ryeowook menarik lengan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedari tadi mereka masih asik berdiri di balik pintu. "Kau dengar, aku tidak akan bahagia jika aku masih melihat mu menangis karena Kyuhyun. Kau dan Kyuhyun terlahir untuk menjadi satu. Kau dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai. Percaya pada ku, kau akan mendapatkan cinta mu, Sungmin-ah."

"Apa aku harus menemani mu tidur?" imbuh Ryeowook kemudian kala mereka telah duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sungmin.  
Sungmin memberikan senyuman manisnya lalu memeluk sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Tidak. Aku bukan bayi mu, Ryeowook-ah." Ucapnya sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Pergilah jika kau ingin berkencan dengan Yesung." Sungmin kembali melempar senyuman manis pada Ryeowook. Mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berkencan, Sungmin-ah." Timpal Ryeowook sembari mencubit pipi Sungmin yang berisi itu.

"Apa salahnya berkencan tengah malam?"

"Besok saja. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mu."

Dan Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

_Tuhan, terimakasih Kau telah kirimkan satu malaikat-Mu untuk melengkapi hidup ku .._

Keduanya pun tidur dalam keadaan saling bergengangan tangan. Ryeowook ingin memberikan suntikan semangat pada Sungmin. Sahabatnya itu sudah terlalu lama terpuruk batinnya. Memang, Sungmin selalu ceria di hadapannya. Namun ia tahu, ada luka yang menganga di hatinya. Dan ia tahu, Kyuhyun lah obat untuk luka yang ada di hati Sungmin.

"Tuhan, berikan sahabat ku bahagia .. " do'anya sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap dalam buaian sang malam.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Sungmin dan Ryeowook memilih untuk bangun siang. Terlebih lagi mereka tidur nyaris larut malam. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar sangat cerah. Burung-burung menari dengan riang dan terbang kesana-kemari. Langit Seoul pun sangat cerah, bentuk awan yang unik menghiasnya.

Ryeowook terbangun lebih dahulu dari Sungmin. Saat mata sipitnya mulai terbuka, wajah lelap Sungmin yang pertama ia lihat. "Tidur mu nyenyak sekali." Ucapnya mengawali pagi. Lalu tangan lentiknya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di bed side table. Tangannya begitu lincah menari di atas ponsel. Ia berencana untuk mengirimkan ucapan selamat pagi pada Yesung. Dan berniat mengajak Yesung untuk sarapan pagi di rumah Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian senyuman indah terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

"Semoga pagi ini menjadi pagi yang indah untuk mu, Sungmin..,"

Ryeowook melangkah pelan –berharap tidak membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Perempuan berubuh kurus itu melangkah menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Ryeowook membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah. Tidak istimewa memang, hanya beberapa butir telur, sosis, sayur segar dan kimchi. Sungmin memang tidak pernah belanja. Jika ia lapar, ia akan memasan makanan di restoran yang terletak di seberang jalan. Kulkasnya pun lebih banyak terisi camilan kecil, yogurt dan air putih.

Ryeowook sudah memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng special. Masakan sesederhana itu jika di masak dengan sepenuh hati akan terlihat layaknya makanan berkelas. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mempersiapkan semuanya. Kekasih Yesung itu sudah sangat terampil dengan urusan masak-memasak.

**Ting tong**

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah setengah berlari menuju pintu. Sepertinya tamu yang istimewa. "Jagiya..," sapa lelaki berwajah tampan itu.

"Aku merindukan mu." lanjutnya kemudian. Lengannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai Ryeowook. Lalu memeluk gadis itu, menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang membekap hatinya. "Aku juga merindukan mu, jagiya.," jawab Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya kalian melupakan ku..," suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenali mengintrupsi. Wajahnya berekspresi kesal, lucu sekali. "Ah, kalian datang bersama?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Tidak. Kami bertemu di lobby." Timpalnya sembari melenggang masuk ke dalam apartement yang dulu menjadi tempat favoritenya. "Kalian duduk saja di meja makan. Masakan juga sudah siap."

Kedua lelaki itu pun melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. "Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Yesung setelah melepas jaket berwarna hitamnya. Lelaki itu suka sekali memakai warna gelap. "Dia masih tidur. Sebentar lagi akan aku bangunkan." Yesung hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak mengajak Victoria, Kyuhyun-ah?" Ryeowook menata beberapa piring di meja. "Tidak. Kau hanya mengundang ku." balas Kyuhyun seadanya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pintu kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari meja makan. Apartement Sungmin memang tidak terlalu luas.

"Bangunkan saja dia. Ryeowook masih sibuk."

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Lelaki itu juga sudah tahu bagaimana rumitnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "Aku?" tanyanya tak yakin. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan diri mu? Aku?"

"Cepat, Cho Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook berseru kembali setelah mengambil sepiring kimchi segar. Kyuhyun kembali menimang-nimang perintah sepasang kekasih itu. "Kau lama sekali! Mau atau tidak?" suara tenor Ryeowook kembali terdengar. Yesung tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat sedang kebingungan.

"Baiklah..," akhirnya lelaki Cho itu mengiyakan permintaan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, kakinya yang panjang membuat kamar Sungmin bisa ia jangkau hanya dengan beberapa langkah. Hatinya meletup-letup saat kakinya telah berhenti di depan kamar dengan bacaan 'Sungmin's room' yang menempel di pintu kamarnya. Tangan besar Kyuhyun memegang gagang pintu itu. Mengatur nafas dengan sebaiknya sebelum membuka pintu.

Cklek~

Mata besarnya langsung tertuju pada gundukan di tengah kasur. Sosok cantik disana tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut. Mencari kehangatan di pagi hari yang bisa di katakan lumayan dingin ini. Sosok lelaki bermata besar itu kemudian tersenyum. Matanya tak lepas sedetikpun dari perempuan yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu tangan panjangnya terulur untuk merapikan rambut depan Sungmin yang tak tertata. "Kau tetap Sungmin ku yang manis." Ucapnya sendiri. Senyuman manis menghias wajah tampannya.

"Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun mengguncang kecil pundak Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah?" ulangnya sekali lagi. Sungmin bukanlah tipikal orang yang susah di bangunkan. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memukul panci tepat di lubang telinga Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat pelan lalu mata indahnya terbuka sempurna. Namun kesadarannya masih belum sempurna, masih perlu beberapa detik untuk –

"Kyuhyun-ah?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara serak. Suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok sempurna di hadapannya itu. Apa itu benar-benar Kyuhyun? Seperti itu lah pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

Ia baru bangun dari tidur lelap lalu di hadapannya kini ada Kyuhyun. Dia, Cho Kyuhyun! Lelaki yang memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"

Kyuhyun membuka selimut Sungmin. "Ryeowook yang meminta ku." lalu tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Perempuan itu hanya diam dan menuruti semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

_Tuhan.., ini seperti mimpi. Tolong jangan bangunkan aku, Tuhan .._

"Cuci muka mu itu dan gosok gigi." Kyuhyun mendorong kecil tubuh Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar Sungmin. Ya, kamar Sungmin memiliki kamar mandi sendiri.

Kyuhyun menyender pada pintu sembari menatap Sungmin yang sedang membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi. Sungmin tidak berani untuk melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memandanginya.

"Aku selesai."

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun melenggang keluar dari kamar itu lalu di ikuti Sungmin di belakangnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sengaja memperlambat langkahnya hingga kini langkah keduanya sejajar.

"Yesung-ah. Lihat mereka! Bukankah terlihat seperti sepasang suami dan istri?" ucap Ryeowook dengan volume suara yang cukup keras. Hingga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendengarnya. "Ya. Kau benar, Ryeowook-ah. Kalian sangat cocok." Yesung mengangkat jempolnya ke udara. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Sungmin, pipinya sudah merah merona.

"Ah, aku sangat lapar." Celetuk Sungmin kemudian. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mereka berdua pun segera bergabung dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah asyik duduk di posisinya masing-masing. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku, Ryeowook-ah? Kita bisa memasak bersama." Sungmin berujar sebal.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

Sungmin memandang tajam Kyuhyun saat ia mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan. "Kau menghina ku, eoh?!" Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan mulut yang penuh ia menjawab, "Kau merasa?"

Sungmin reflek mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun dengan keras, mampu membuat lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Ya! Lepas, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak lantang. Pasalnya cubitan yang di layangkan Sungmin memang benar-benar sakit. Cubitan Sungmin memang terkenal sakit dan panas. Semua sudah mengakuinya. Jika Sungmin sudah kesal dengan seseorang maka jalan akhirnya adalah sebuah cubitan hot siap melayang.

"Makanya jangan menghina ku!" Sungmin juga menggelitiki perut Kyuhyun. Membuat lelaki itu menggelinjang kegelian. "Lee Sungmin, hentikan! Aku mohon. Baiklah, aku salah. Aku minta maaf."

_Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk kalian berdua_, batin Ryeowook.

"Dengan satu syarat!"

"Baiklah. Cepat katakan!"

Sungmin tersenyum penuh rasa bangga mendengarnya. "Berjanji lah jangan pernah meninggalkan ku."

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tepat pada matanya. Membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah.

_Kebodohan apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin?!_

"Maksud ku.., aku…" Sungmin tergagap. Mendadak suaranya hilang, semua kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan sepeprti tertelan kembali.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi makannya." Ryeowook berbicara kemudian. Perempuan itu menatap iba pada sahabatnya. 'Bersabarlah, Sungmin-ah' batinnya berucap. Yesung hanya melirik Ryeowook dengan pandangan hangatnya.

Keadaan yang awalnya mulai menghangat itu kini kembali menjadi dingin. Sungmin masih meruntuki kebodohannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata seperti itu yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tengah berpikir keras mengapa Sungmin berkata seperti itu. Rasa penasaran begitu membuncah dalam benaknya.

"Aku dan Ryeowook sudah selesai. Kami ingin berkencan sebentar. Sungmin-ah, aku pinjam Ryeowook ya?" lelaki bermata sipit itu membuka suara. Memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti keadaan. Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Kalian sudah lama tidak berkencan. Bersenang-senanglah."

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisa kau jaga Sungmin untuk ku?" Ryeowook melempar sebuah pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan buah apel berwarna merah. Lelaki itu diam beberapa saat sebelum –

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Ryeowook-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja di rumah sendiri." Sangkal Sungmin.

Ryeowook kembali duduk, melepaskan rengkuhannya pada lengan Yesung. "Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan pergi." Sebuah kata-kata mutlak keluar dari bibir tipis Ryeowook.

Mata Sungmin bergerak gusar. Lalu mata itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata sipit, layaknya bulan sabit. Mata itu seolah berkata 'aku mohon, Sungmin-ah.'

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia bersamanya disini jika ia tidak keberatan."

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak keberatan. Bukan begitu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Ryeowook menjatuhkan pandang pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sedikit takut melihat senyuman Ryeowook. "Ya. Aku tidak keberatan." Ucapnya kemudian.

Bersorak rianglah hati mu, Kim Ryeowook ..

"Ingat! Jangan tinggalkan Sungmin sebelum aku kembali apapun alasannya! Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Baik, Kim Ryeowook! Kau cerewet sekali."

Senyuman pun mengembang di bibir Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Kami pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah membereskan perlatan makan saat ia kembali masuk ke dalam apartement. Tadi Kyuhyun memang mengantar sepasang kekasih itu hingga ambang pintu. "Perlu bantuan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendekat ke arah meja makan. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, kemudian kembali focus pada kegiatannya. "Tidak usah. Kau duduk saja di depan televise. Di kulkas ada ice cream dan beberapa camilan lain."

Kyuhyun mengangkat pundaknya. "Ya sudah." Kyuhyun pun duduk manis di sofa panjang yang terletak di ruang TV Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri sekarang tengah mencuci piring. Wanita itu menolak saat Kyuhyun menawarinya bantuan.

"Ah, sepertinya enak jika memakan ice cream." Kyuhyun menoleh untuk memastikan dimana posisi Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah, ambilkan aku ice cream ya?" Pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya? Yang benar saja. "Apa? Kau menyuruh ku?"

"Aniya. Kau kan berada di samping kulkas. Jadi ya apa salahnya jika kau mengambilkannya untuk ku?"

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Kau pandai sekali mencari alasan." Sungut Sungmin. Namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Hey, ada apa dengan mu, Lee Sungmin?

Sungmin mengambil dua cup kecil ice cream rasa coklat dan dua sendok kecil. Lalu ia bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang santai di depan TV. "Gomawo." Kyuhyun bersorak girang.

_Apa kau tetap seperti anak kecil jika di hadapan Victoria? _

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang terkadang masih seperti anak-anak. Namun di satu sisi lain, lelaki itu bisa menjadi sangat dewasa.  
Mereka pun asik dengan ice cream masing-masing. Entah keduanya makan terlalu cepat atau isi ice cream itu memang terlalu sedikit, ice cream itu kini telah bersih.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman itu sulit di artikan. Mata besarnya hanya terfokus pada satu titik yang ada di wajah gadis itu.

"Sungmin-ah…"

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang bakal terjadi? XD

Chap 2 datang~ lama kah? Maaf saya sibuk T^T sekolah ampe sore. Sekalinya free ide tak kunjung datang -_- tapi tiap kali abis ngestalk Twitter orang yang menjadi tokoh asli cerita ini saya jadi galau and ide pun datang wqwq.

Ah ya, saya rasa cerita ini friendshipnya kuat banget yaa .. Ini terinspirasi dari sahabat tercintah saya :* makasi udah selalu ngejek saya, "Kamu yang bego, Git. Suka tapi gamau ngaku. Sekarang, apa?" Ya intinya gitu deh haha XD

Makasi buat semua yang REVIEW :* FAVORITE AND FOLLOW saya ;)

Big Tengseu

Gita Kyuhyun


End file.
